We'll be Together
by WA0520
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella gets seriously sick and dies. What happens when Edward finds out. Read and Find Out. -Goes off my story, Last Letter.- Two-Shot
1. I Can't Forget You

**_(A/N) _This goes off my story Last Letter when Edward finds out what happened to Bella.**

_Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer_

I Can't Forget You

My dead heart broke with the vision Alice showed me. My eyes stung with tears that would never fall.

My only love was dead. Her life taken away from me forever. The pain felt like a thousand tons of bricks being dropped on me, being run over by a tractor with the blades running, having open heart surgery while awake, and breaking every bone in your body . . . all at the same time.

I didn't need to breath but I felt like I was drowning. "Edward?" I could barely hear my sister's whisper. "How?" My voice came out strangled and weak.

Her voice was soft and soothing but it didn't ease my pain. "She was sick. I'm sorry, I didn't see it until . . ." Her voice trailed off but I could still hear the thoughts behind it.

I got up to leave. I wasn't going to look back, I couldn't. The thoughts I had were of her. "Where are you going?" Alice's voice was still quiet; concern, pity, sympathy, etc lacing through it and her mind.

"I can't stay here Alice. You and I both know that."

"Edward no. You know she wouldn't have wanted you to do that. Don't." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to hurt my family, it was the last thing I wanted, but there was no way around it.

"I have to." And I ran. I knew they wouldn't fallow me. Just like they knew I wouldn't stop. I just ran, making one stop before my trip to Italy.

* * * * * * * * * *

Back in Forks. The place that held so many good memories that caused so much pain. When I got to her old house I climb up through the window into her familiar room. Her sent was still there, it was faint but still distinct. I could imagine her sitting on the bed waiting for me, her dark brown hair cascading around her.

The memories flooded into my mind. Like a screen show of our time together. The meadow, that first kiss, Port Angeles, at the hospital in Phoenix, prom, our summer, every moment I had spent with her.

I walked over to the loose floorboard in her room and lifted it up. The first thing I saw was the CD I had given her for her birthday. I took it out and put it on low in the CD player Charlie hadn't taken out of her room yet. The room filled with the notes of her lullaby, mixing with the intense quiet.

The next thing I took out was the plane tickets. I set them aside almost immediately, knowing she would never have the chance to go. When I moved them out of the way my eyes landed on the picture of her and me.

Just seeing her face sent daggers through my unbeatting heart. I had my arm wrapped loosely around should and hers was firmly around my waist. She was smiling but I could see panic in her eyes. She knew something was wrong even before I left her. But she was still beautiful. Long brown hair to her waist and deep chocolate brown eyes.

I looked away from the picture at the should-be empty floorboards and saw a white piece of paper. "_Edward_" was written on the front in Bella's handwriting. I set the picture down and lifted the paper up at an almost human speed. I unfolded it and started reading.

_My Dear Edward,_

_I haven't seen your face in so long but the memories of you are as fresh as they were the day they happened. My love for you has never faded all these years. If anything it has only grown stronger._

_I write you this letter in hopes that one day you'll read it and know how much I cared for you. I'm dying so I will not see you again but whenever you think of me know I'm there watching over you._

_No matter what you think of yourself, know that you are not and never will be a monster. You were my angel and the memories of when you were with me will always be the happiest of my life._

_You are my one and only love. There is no one in this world who could compare with my affections for you. I could have never loved another._

_You moved on but I never could. No matter if you wanted me to or not, it would have been a betrayal to my heart to love another when I am so in love with you. Your voice, your smile, and your eyes follow me through my memories._

_You said that it would be as if you never existed but that promise was broken before you even made it. I could never forget you. All this time and you still own my every thought._

_I will love you for all eternity Edward. Take care of yourself and know I'm watching over you. I will protect your sole. I will be guardian angel like you were mine. Be safe and I'll be with you._

_Yours forever and every moment after that,_

Bella

My eyes closed after I read the last line. Alice was right; she didn't want me to do this. She wanted me to live.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't live if she wasn't alive. I had already made my decision. I would never have been able to take it back.

My throat was closed and I could barely breath. Dry, tearless sobs came from my chest and I was lucky Charlie was still at work. I took a deep, burning breath to smell her sent that was still faint in the room. I welcomed the pain in my throat from the smell.

I took one more look around the room before I got up to leave; the picture and letter in my pockets. I drove straight to the airport and got the earliest flight I could with an outrageous amount of money. It didn't bother me at all to spend the money; it's not like I was going to need it.

When I got on the plane I closed my eyes so the flight attendants wouldn't bother me. Images of her beautiful face swirling around in my brain. All I wanted at this moment was her to be sitting next to me. but that wouldn't happen again.

The six hour flight from Washington to New York seemed to last minutes in the state I was in. I put myself back in the same state on the twelve hour flight from New York to Italy.

As the plane set down I thought of my angel. No matter if she thought that I had been her guardian angel she was always mine. The only person that could keep me living.

One thought crossed my mind as I pulled out of the airport in the 911 Turbo Porsche I had stolen. _I'll be with you soon my angel._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. There's one more chapter so watch for an update. Review me your thoughts, good or bad.**

_**Love you guys.**_


	2. Our Forever

**_(A/N)_ Sorry it took me a while guys but I had school. Well heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
Warning--Views in this story may contradict others. Know that this is just my version. I'm not trying to down anyone else's beliefs.**

_Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer_

_**Our Forever**_

When I opened my eyes it was like waking from a log sleep. But it was different. The sky above me looked like it was a shining white light. I looked around and realized it wasn't just the sky but everywhere around me was covered in a white light.

_Was this heaven? Did that mean vampires had souls?_ I wasn't sure of anything at the moment. Nothing seemed concrete; it was like I was stuck in a dream and couldn't wake up. Not that I wanted to but still.

I started walking. Not entirely sure where I was going but knowing I had to go somewhere. There was only one thing I could remember through the haze in my mind. Bella.

There was no way, not even in death, that I could forget about her. Everything else seemed surreal except for her.

I walked aimlessly for a while. My surroundings stayed the same; white. Then I saw a haze in the perfect shining light. It looked like it was moving but I was entirely sure.

I kept moving my feet forwards; towards the haze. It felt like I would suffer a terrible pain if I didn't. It started to get bigger and I could see it forming into a shape. It looked like a person. It looked like a girl, woman, but I couldn't be sure.

My pace increase and soon I could start to make out vague details. She had wavy brown locks that went down almost to her waist. Her skin was a cream color and her body was slender. She couldn't have been more than 5-4.''

The space between us was rapidly falling away like it was never there. And when I saw her face my heart swell in my chest. She was here; my angel. I was so overcome with joy to see her that I wasted no time in picking her up and spinning her in circle. I heard a laugh escape her lips and it was like silver bells ringing in my ears.

When I set her down I hugged her close to my chest. Silence enveloped us but it wasn't uncomfortable. It seemed to say everything for us. Her sent was still the same, but there wasn't a burn in my throat when I took a breath. I held her as tight as I could but I didn't break her. _I would never be _able_ to hurt her again._

"I told you." She whispered against my chest. Her voice was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. But her statement behind it confused me.

"What did you tell me Love?" My face was still in her hair, breathing in her intoxicating sent, as I held her close to me.

"I told you, you were an angel." She pulled back slightly and a gorgeous smile graced her lips. I felt my heart smell inside my chest just looking at her.

I reached my hand up to sweep her hair out of her face and the placed my hand against her cheek. "I think it is you who is the angle Love." She rolled her eyes but the smile on her face grew.

"I was right about one more thing."

I laughed at her for a moment before asking. "And what would that be."

"That you had a chance at heaven." She leaned up and quickly kissed my cheek.

I turned my face and captured her lips in a kiss. The love that passed between us was beyond what any mortal or immortal could have ever experienced. As we kissed, our lips moving in perfect sync, it was like she was melting into me. our bodies fitting perfectly together; like two pieces of one puzzle.

I kissed her long and hard; putting all my love and passion that I had for her into it. Eventually we pulled away and I leaned my forehead against hers. "I love you Bella." I smiled at her while I said it; looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too, Edward." She leaned her head against my chest before asking another question. "Do you know what color your eyes are?"

The question confused me but I answered her regardless. "Last time I checked they were gold." She laughed a little before she explained her question.

"Well I guess you were always human at heart, because your eyes are green." I laughed with her now that I understood. It was kind of weird; the fact that my eyes had changed back to the color they were when I was human. "Can I ask another question?"

"Anything Love."

"Didn't I tell you to take care of yourself? To not give up your life?" _I knew this was coming._

"Bella, I can't live without. I never have been and I never would've been." She looked at me for a long moment before standing up on her tip toes and kissing me lightly.

"I know exactly how you feel." We stood silent for a while. Just drinking in each others presence; looking into each others eyes. I could look at her forever and never get tired. I finally leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I will love you for all eternity Bella." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her slim frame to me. "As long as I am with you I am whole. You are my heaven."

"And you are mine." She whispered, melting into my arms once again. The only thing I could think about was that I was with her. Forever. And nothing could separate us now. I had til the end of time to be with her.

Just me and her. Being with the only person I have ever loved without ever having to leave her side. This was definitely my heaven. And I wouldn't do anything to change it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The future is something that is both unknown and exciting. We cannot no what is to come but we strive with every step to reach forward. Some of us try to find love in our future. But love is something that cannot be found. It finds you. It's a feeling that could remain hidden from you for years. When you are looking for love it seems to be just barely overlooked. But love will always find you. One way or another. Whether it is for the first time or to be reunited, it will come to you. So have faith that that one person that will flare the deepest emotion in your soul is out there. You just have to wait.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I Carry Your Heart With Me.**

i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing,my darling)  
i fear  
no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

**ee cummings**

* * *

**So this is our ending. Yes I know it's short but I didn't think there was a lot to say, considering they are in heaven and the past doesn't really matter. I really hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for all the reviews on this one and the other.**

**This story has basis in the poem "I carry your heart with me" by ee cummings. The fact that, even if you are far away, you can hold their love with you always. And vice versa. Love is more than just a silly emotion. When it's the real thing it digs deep into your soul and captures more than just your heart.**

**Thanks for reading again. Please Review. I love getting reviews. Everytime my e-mail dings to say I have a message I smile for no reason at all. No matter if it's good or bad I still want to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
